


Make But My Name Thy Love

by magnusragnor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Actor!Magnus, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Meet-Cute, References to Shakespeare, reviewer!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusragnor/pseuds/magnusragnor
Summary: “I’ve been a fan of yours for a long time,” Alec says before grimacing. “I hope that’s not weird to say.”Magnus shakes his head, still smiling at Alec as if his company alone brings Magnus joy.“That’s not weird at all,” Magnus says. “It’s actually quite sweet.”





	Make But My Name Thy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bakeryjacobs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakeryjacobs/gifts).



> happy birthday miss [olivia](http://sunnyalec.tumblr.com) !! i love you so much angel i hope you enjoy this :*
> 
> huge thank you to [ellie](https://magnusbaene.tumblr.com) for the shakespeare knowledge and to [charl](https://katlisha.tumblr.com) for the usual amazing beta'ing - i love u both! 
> 
> enjoy !! xoxo

Alec taps his foot on the ground, looking around the now empty theater as the stage crew clears the stage and gets the props back in order for tomorrow’s show. He glances back down to his handwritten notes and sighs. Meeting Magnus Bane was not something he’d expected to be doing today. 

It’s been almost 4 years of writing Broadway show reviews for the New York Times. Alec fell in love with the idea of it while studying English in college, and worked his ass off freelancing to make it to where he is today - and he can’t say he isn’t in love with his career.  

Alec had always loved the theater but never been quite talented enough to participate in the show, so being paid to go watch performances and be able to honestly critique them, giving praise where it’s due and being critical of how shows can do better, means everything to him. 

Magnus Bane is - well. Izzy would call it a crush, but Alec calls it admiration. Magnus Bane has been a Broadway legend since he was eight and played a background dancer in Annie. He’s talented, mesmerizing and gorgeous, and every time Alec sees a show with him in it, he has a hard time looking away. 

Magnus is...magical. 

And he knows Alec is coming to review the revival of Hairspray tonight, in which Magnus is playing Link Larkin. 

Not only that, but Magnus had had his agent come up to Alec after the show and invite him into Magnus’ dressing room, telling him that Magnus insisted on giving some quotes for Alec’s article. 

It was a lot to take in for tonight. Between Magnus’ stellar performance and getting to finally meet the man, it’s overwhelming. 

“Mr Lightwood?” someone asks, causing Alec to look up. It’s Ragnor Fell, Magnus’ agent, who’d approached him about fifteen minutes ago. “He’s ready to see you.” 

Alec nods and stands up, willing his heart to stop racing in his chest. They walk through into the backstage hallway and past multiple dressing rooms and makeup stations. Alec has been backstage for many shows before, but this feels more important. 

Alec is about to meet someone he’s idolized for a while now. 

Ragnor stops in front of a door with a sign that says “Magnus Bane - Link Larkin” and knocks once before opening it. 

“Magnus? I’ve brought Alec Lightwood to see you,” Ragnor says, poking his head in. He opens the door wider and gestures for Alec to walk inside. 

Ragnor closes the door behind him as Alec’s eyes land on Magnus, who’s leaning against his vanity, drinking some tea. 

_ He’s even more beautiful in person _ , is the first thing Alec thinks. He’s dressed in a soft grey t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans, clearly ready to go home and relax. There’s still some makeup around his eyes and his hair is still styled up. I’s a little hard to breath in the small dressing room. 

Magnus is regarding him with soft, bright brown eyes. Alec clears his throat, disregarding the butterflies in his stomach and sticking his hand out. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr Bane,” he says. Magnus grins, shaking his hand. 

“Please, call me Magnus,” he replies. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Alec Lightwood.” 

“Really?” Alec can’t help but ask, and Magnus chuckles. 

“Yes really,” Magnus says, blowing softly over the steaming mug in his hand. “Your reviews are always very honest, yet so powerful.” 

Alec is helpless but to flush at the praise. 

“I’ve been a fan of yours for a long time,” Alec says before grimacing. “I hope that’s not weird to say.” 

Magnus shakes his head, still smiling at Alec as if his company alone brings Magnus joy. 

“That’s not weird at all,” Magnus says. “It’s actually quite sweet.” 

Alec chews on his lip, suddenly overwhelmed with the need to tell Magnus how much his work has meant to him. 

“When you performed as Benedick in the The Center’s LGBT Much Ado About Nothing production, it was incredible, Magnus,” Alec says. “I’ve had such a hard time my entire life thinking I couldn’t be both gay and successful, and watching you on stage that night, taking your bows and being so open and free I just -” Alec sighs. “It moved me.” 

Magnus’ expression changes to one of awe as he watches Alec. He looks down, seemingly a little flustered himself. Alec thinks he’s made his crush on Magnus practically transparent at this point, but he’d needed to tell Magnus in case he never got the chance to again. 

“A Shakespeare fan, hm?” Magnus says airily.

Alec nods slowly. 

“How oft when thou, my music, music play’st upon that blessèd wood whose motion sounds with thy sweet fingers, when thou gently sway’st the wiry concord that mine ear confounds, do I envy' those jacks that nimble leap to kiss the tender inward of thy hand, whilst my poor lips, which should that harvest reap, at the wood’s boldness by thee blushing stand,” Magnus says, voice strong and confident. 

Alec meets his gaze, feeling like the air’s been knocked out of him after hearing Magnus recite one of his favorite sonnets. He’s studied Shakespeare before and knows a few word for word. 

“To be so tickled they would change their state and situation with those dancing chips, o'er whom thy fingers walk with gentle gait, making dead wood more blest than living lips. Since saucy jacks so happy are in this,” Alec continues.

“Give them thy fingers, me thy lips to kiss.” Magnus finishes, softly. 

They look at each other for a minute, the air between them charged. 

“I have to say, Alec, and I hope I’m not being too forward,” Magnus starts, standing up properly and putting his mug down, “my reasons for inviting you backstage tonight weren’t strictly professional. I’ve been reading your reviews for a while and I saw you at the Tonys last month and I just needed to meet you. I hope that’s okay.” 

“That is more than okay,” Alec quickly says. There’s no way Izzy’s going to believe him when he tells her about tonight. 

Alec suddenly feels bold, thinking that just maybe Magnus might say yes if Alec asked, so he has to  _ try _ \- 

“Would it be okay if I got some quotes from you anyway? It’d help my review and maybe - maybe after we could get some food? Or something?” 

Magnus takes another step closer. Alec’s heart is pounding so hard he’s positive Magnus can hear it. He’s even more beautiful up close and Alec wants to know everything behind the man who commands all the attention on stage. 

“If you give me a moment to grab my coat, then I could give you some quotes during dinner,” Magnus says, tilting his head to the side with a coy smile. 

“Yeah,” Alec says with a smile. He has a feeling this is going to be his best review yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://alecsimon.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/magnusbanes_) ! <3


End file.
